Its a drag sasuhina and shikatema
by Juviabbg
Summary: Hinata and temari sharing a talk about shikamaru and sasuke . (Thinking about making a multi chapter )
1. 1-the walk

_Hey guys it's sasubaku from tumblr , this is a one shot that I legit just came up with I'm thinking of making it a multi chapter. Tell me what you think , it's really short I know ,(_

"You and shikamaru seem to be closer, maybe you should date " hinata said with a small smile as her and Temari walked through the woods heading towards the hidden leaf village .

With a huff , "As if I would ever date a guy like him" temari said as a small blush began to form on her face.

"Temari.." with a pause, hinata looked at temari smiled again and said "you seem extra pretty today , I wonder why" she said with a small teasing voice. They both knew shikamaru would be there to greet them when they arrive.

Temari flustered, moved her head to the side , to hide her embarrassed face from hinata .

"You're acting like hanabi when I ask her about konohamaru" hinata said as she put her hand over her mouth when she began laughing quietly. Temari turned her red face towards her

"don't compare me to a child , your one to talk , what's going on with you and Sasuke"

she said voice crossed with annoyance and curiosity.

Hinata shocked , looked down

"nothing going on he's narutros bestfriend, we don't talk like that"

temari , arms crossed and eyes closed said "lies" as she walked , "You know that's not true" she said as she opened her eyes and stoped walking

Hinata no longer looking down said "Temari" with a small voice knowing she wanted to know the truth

" I don't -I don't know to be honest"

Temari seeming to accept her answer at least for now, closed her eyes again. After a few seconds of silence, with a huff said " well figure it out because it's a drag" realizing what she had just said, temari eyes shot open, and her and hinata shared a look before they began to laugh .

 **Please review and comment ! _Should I continue ?_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _xoxo ari_**


	2. 2- doubt

_**It's Ari aka sasubaku /trunksfbi from tumblr, the few of you who have read ,seem to like it so I will try my hardest to update and keep the story going . This is my first fanfic so be patient with me, I have so many ideas for this so im kinda stuck on which idea to go with. Anyways this is also really short , sorry**_

"Ah, so you guys finally made it back"

shikamaru said with his arms behind his head as he walked towards the two kunoichi standing right outside Konoha's main entrance,walking right beside him was ino yamanaka, she looked as beautiful as ever ,smiling so bright she was genuinely happy to see that the two girls had returned.

Hinata turning her head towards temari who was standing to the right of her , she saw the confusion in her eyes, as well as pain , a pain that she knew all to well.

Hinata had to endure that pain for years watching Sakura and naruto, wondering exactly what they we're to each other .

Temari was her bestfriend ,she knew what she was feeling,she understood it. She knew Temari was insecure but she had no reason to to be.

To hinata , temari was not only beautiful but she is one of the strongest people she knows ,the way she cares for her siblings, her village and her friends. When she almost lost her brother kankuro and briefly lost gaara,she stood tall .Hinata admired that about her, she knew shikamaru did too , she knew it was more then just a crush on both accounts. It was something she envied, she didn't have that with naruto and she also wasn't sure where she stood at with Sasuke .

Shikamaru was more then just a friend to her ,he was like a brother . After Asumas death ,hinata spent more time with kurenai sensei, shikamaru keeping his Promise to asuma , to be there for kurenai and his child, Was always around , and hinata and shikamaru friendship grew and she could talk to him about naruto with out being scolded at like by kiba, shikamaru found it refreshing to have someone calm to talk about more _personal things like temari._

Hinata decided she should speak first since she could tell temari was having doubts probably thinking a million things in her mind.

And hinata was right

Temari although seeming calm on the outside was doubting her realationship with shikarmaru . She had heard things before about ino and shikamaru being a thing but she never let it bother her so why now ? Why does she care so much ? Why is it hurting her to see them together? Why is she over thinking ? She hated herself for it ,she was never the type of girl to fond over a guy , she never had the time . After she lost her mother ,she was forced to grow up quick for the sake of her village,went through harsh training ,watched over Kankurō , and was banned from seeing her littlest brother .She wasn't about to let something childish , so insignificant like this get in her way , if she didn't speak first than hinata would.

"I've done it a million times , you didn't have to come meet us , we would've been fine" her voice mixed with sass and confidence.

Hinata smiled at this

Shikamaru not seeming to be fazed by her reply , in fact he expected this. With his arms still crossed behind his head , looked at temari

"Just like you , what a drag" he said sighing

 ** _like I said in the beginning , I'm kinda stuck , so bare with me , I will continue this in the next chapter and add some sasuhina._**


End file.
